Une pensée pour toi
by YeonMee
Summary: petits drabbles sur le couple FujiRyo, un de mes préférés, et qu'on ne trouve pas beaucoup en français....
1. Chapter 1

NDA: les persos de Prince of Tennis ne m'appartiennent pas... malheureusement !

WARNING !! tous ces drabbles traitent de relations boyxboy explicites !! HOMOPHOBES... petite crois rouge en haut à droite !!!

PoTPoTPoTPoTPoT

Une silhouette se découpa dans l'obscurité blafarde de la pièce. La personne semblait plutôt petite et tenait un verre dans la main. ...

KKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!

Fuji Syuusuke, si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, je te jure que tu devras faire abstinence jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Ryoma.. t'oserais pas TTTT

Si. Allez, lèves-toi, il est déjà 6h 30.

Mais, Ryuuzaki-sensei n'arrivera qu'à 9h.

.. Baka, on devait aller voir Yuuta et Mizuki aujourd'hui.

Ah, je me disais aussi, c'est rare que tu te lèves aussi tôt.

Ryoma fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Il allait s'en aller, lorsque Syusuke se leva, encore trempé après la petite douche matinale made in Echizen...

Le plus jeune sentit son amant le serrer possessivement dans ses bras, avant de lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille.Ryoma rougit, se laissant pourtant aller, en fermant les yeux.

Syuusuke sourit, et se décolla avant de susurrer:

Ne, Ryo-kun, tu devrais faire attention à toi... je vais devoir me venger pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure...

Et décidant de laisser passer cet incident pour l'instant, il ramena Ryoma sur le lit, toujours son sourire scotché aux lèvres.

PoTPoTPoTPoTPoT

Voilà !! ... bon, bah... reviews, please !!!!!!

Yuuta : Et moi alors? Mon Mizuki-kun, pourquoi elle parle pas de nous ?

Mizuki: ... parce qu'elle est méchante tout simplement...

Ryoma: Mada mada dane... elle est super cet auteur, elle m'a mis avec mon Syuusuke d'amour

bref, vous avez tous compris, mettez des reviews !!!


	2. Chapter 2

NDA: les persos de Prince of Tennis ne m'appartiennent pas... malheureusement !

WARNING !! Tous ces drabbles traitent de relations boyxboy explicites !! HOMOPHOBES... petite croiX rouge en haut à droite !!!

Phenixmiyavi : merci pour ta reviews

Ana-chan : Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu. Et vive les FujiRyo

Lolie : Effectivement, je n'en ai pas trouvé beaucoup en français alors qu'en anglais il y au moins dix fois plus de FujiRyo….les français n'ont vraiment pas d'imagination XD

Yurie : Je suis contente que l'histoire t'ai plue. En tout cas, voici la suite !

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. En tout cas, ça a le mérite d'être sincère XD A vrai dire, je n'étais pas trop motivée pour m'engager dans l'écriture d'une fic, sans parler du bac de français qui m'a beaucoup occupé…. Mais je pense que pendant les vacances je vais essayer de trouver de l'inspiration

Donc, voilà le 2ème drabble, qui est en lien avec le 1er. Enjoy !

XXXXXXXXX

- Echizen est encore en retard ! Franchement celui-là….

- Ne t'inquiète pas Momoshiro, il va bientôt arriver… intervin Fuji, son éternel sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage.

- Nyah ! Ochibi est en retard !

- Tiens, au fait, vous saviez que l'anniversaire d'Echizen était demain ?

- EH ?!

Tous les titulaires affichaient une mine surprise, sous le regard maléfique (ouh le mot !!! ça fait Aion, là XD Dans Chrno Crusade, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore ce magnifique, éblouissant, très sexy psychopathe Un peu de pub en passant ne fait pas de mal)

- Comment tu sais ça Fuji, nyah ?

- Kimitsu, Eiji.

Eiji déglutit difficilement sous les yeux bleus de Fuji et, avisant son expression sadique (je trouve que ce mot correspond vraiment très bien à Fuji lol), alla se cacher derrière Oishi. Satisfait, le tensai ferma les yeux et reprit ses habitudes de bon enfant avant de se tourner vers le capitaine :

- Tezuka, pourquoi n'organiserions-nous pas une fête demain ?

- Pour Echizen…pourquoi pas.

- Faisons une fête, nyah !!

- Oh ! Echizen est arrivé…

- OCHIBI !!

- Echizen, 10 tours de terrain pour être arrivé en retard.

- Hai.

Le prince du tennis posa rapidement ses raquettes sur le banc et entreprit de faire ses dix tours de terrain sans faire de commentaire. Intérieurement, il rageait contre Syuusuke. Déjà qu'il se levait toujours en retard, Syuusuke s'était mis en tête de le réveiller d'une manière peu catholique…. Alors que Syuusuke prenait rapidement sa douche et s'en allait, Ryoma était donc resté, épuisé sur le lit avant de réaliser qu'il était déjà en retard d'un quart d'heure. Ce maudit Fuji…..

XXXXXXXXX

- Echizen arrive !

Ryoma resta quelques secondes immobile devant le terrain, surpris de l'absence des autres titulaires. Haussant les épaules, il déposa ses affaires sur le banc. Tezuka entra et déclara :

- 10 tours de terrains !

- Hai.

Il se leva, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Momoshiro se tenait derrière lui, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il lui tendit un petit paquet.

- Avant de faire tes tours de terrain….

- Uh ?

- Ouvre, baka.

Ryoma ouvrit prudemment le paquet pour tomber nez à nez avec un petit bonzaï qui avait été taillé en forme de raquette de tennis. Avant d'avoir pu posé une seule question, Inui lui mit sous le nez un verre rempli d'une SNI (Substance Non Identifiée) qui bouillait et était….verdâtre.

- Ca c'est de ma part. Prends ce nouveau Inui Remix Leger 100 naturel !

- …..Arigatô, Inui, mais je n'ai vraiment pas très envie de boire…..

- Ryoma…

- Fuji.

- C'est à mon tour…ton cadeau.

- Cadeau ?

- C'est ton anniversaire, tu avais oublié ?

Et sous les yeux ébahis et choqués des autres titulaires, Fuji se pencha sur Ryoma et l'embrassa en souriant.

- Je t'avais dit que tu ne t'en sortirais pas comme ça…Ryoma.

- Hem….Bon, bah bon anniversaire, Echizen ! déclara un Momoshiro en état de choc.

Kaidoh lui offrit un serpent….(on se demande pourquoi XD), Oishi et Eiji des places gratuites pour l'America Cup, Takawamura, des repas gratuits toute l'année dans son restaurant ; et Tezuka …..eh bien, Tezuka avait offert 10 tours de terrain à Ryoma. Mais ce dernier ne regardait même plus les cadeaux, il cherchait du regard son Syuusuke. Le dit Syuusuke se tenait derrière Oishi en souriant d'un air dangereux. Mais Ryoma n'en avait cure.

- Fuji …. Siffla Ryoma

- Ryoma-chan, mon cadeau ne t'a pas plu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je vais t'étriper, kisama !!!!!! hurla le prince du Tennis.

Les autres tennismen étaient ébahis. Ryoma, qui ne perdait jamais son calme olympien et son arrogance froide était en train de bouillir littéralement de rage sous le regard rieur du tensai.

XXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Anime de base : Prince of Tennis

Série de drabbles

Couple : FujiXEchizen

NDA : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette histoire ne me rapporte absolument aucun argent et cette fic est shounen-ai. Homophobes, cliquez sur ''précédent '' ou ''sortir''.

Ce drabble se base sur les au revoir des titulaires de Seigaku à Ryoma.

Ana-chan : oui oui je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour combler l'énorme vide de FujiRyo….c'est pas gagné Mais je ne suis pas très fan du couple AionChrno. J'avoue … Aion et Chrno vont super bien ensemble baaaaave mais j'aime bien Rosette donc je ne pense pas faire de AionChrno. Peut-être un OS.

Onarluca : Déjà, merci pour tous tes encouragements ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu lis toutes mes fics PoT….c'est trop gentil ! KISSOU !!!! En revanche en ce qui concerne la longueur je ne peux rien te promettre, tout dépend de l'inspiration Mais je vais essayer de trouver encore plus d'idées !

Kim Shizumi : C'est vrai qu'un baiser de Syuusuke ne me dérangerait pas pour mon anniversaire, mais la boisson d'Inui…… va vomir XD En tout cas, ton vœu a été exaucé, voilà le nouveau drabble.

Phenixmiyavi : Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu continues à lire mes fics.

♥○Χ○♥

**Drabble n°3 : **

**Naïveté**

**(Flash-back)**

_- Echizen, je t'ai fait une compilation. Ecoute-la quand tu seras stressé ou fatigué. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. _

_- Arigatô Fuji-sempai. _

**(Fin du Flash-back)**

Ryoma regarda quelques instants la jaquette du CD sur laquelle était écrit : _Message of Love_

Il ouvrit délicatement la boîte et sortit le CD. Après l'avoir mis dans son walkman, il s'étendit sur son lit. Jouant distraitement avec une balle de tennis d'une main, il contemplait d'un air absent le plafond. A sa droite, sur la table de nuit, trônaient deux photos. L'une montrait les titulaires de Seigaku, l'autre représentait un Karupin en train de grimper dans le cerisier qui se trouvait derrière le temple.

_Tsuki no Kaasu tsumetai yume no naka de_

_kotoba no nai sekai de bokura wa ai wo kataru_

_itsuka kimi ni todoku made_

_kizu darake no kainade daki yoseta kuchibiru no_

_haritsumeta negai tokashitakute_

_nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa stesareba_

_ashita motto kirei na yaoru e yukeru kara_

_Tsuki no Kaasu..._ ( NDA: Tsuki no Kaasu- Okina Reika. Si vous voulez la version complète écoutez la chanson ;) )

'Fuji-senpai a de bons goûts' pensa-t-il. La musique le détendait. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Une fois la chanson terminée, il retira les écouteurs et s'endormit.

OooOooOooOooOoo

Son prochain match allait bientôt commencer. Les autres joueurs participant à l'US Open commençaient à bien le connaître. Non seulement à cause de son incroyable jeu, mais aussi pour son caractère anti-social…

Il s'assit sur un banc, attendant qu'on l'appelle et sortit son walkman. Désormais il ne sortait jamais sans vérifier s'il avait bien le disque de Fuji-senpai. La compilation que lui avait faite le tensai était vraiment bonne. Toutes ses chansons l'apaisaient. Il les adorait, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Lorsqu'il fût invité à pénétrer dans le stade, où des fans l'attendaient impatiemment, il quitta à regret ses écouteurs et prit soin de bien ranger le CD dans son sac avant de suivre l'arbitre.

OooOooOooOooOoo

De son pas nonchalant habituel, Ryoma rentra dans l'hôtel et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il déposa ses sacs dans un coin et entreprit de se coucher sur son lit pour écouter de la musique. C'était devenu une habitude, une vraie petite routine. Il arrivait, et la première chose qu'il faisait, c'était de sortir le CD de Fuji-sempai pour l'écouter encore et encore. Parfois, il téléphonait aussi à Tezuka pour savoir comment ça se passait Seigaku. Toutefois, il avait tenu à ce que ses appels restent secrets, redoutant les rappels téléphoniques en pleine nuit d'un Momoshiro ou d'un Kawamura en pleine forme. Tezuka s'était révélé franchement content des progrès de son petit protégé.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi les chansons de Fuji-sempai lui plaisaient tant. Il y avait un petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'envoûtait dans chacune des chansons.

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

Cela faisait une semaine et demi qu'il écoutait toujours les mêmes chansons, avant, après et entre ses matchs, et il ne s'en lassait jamais. Etrange, non ?

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

Il n'avait jamais songé à prendre la place d'Oishi-sempai en rentrant de l'US Open. Mais les titulaires et tous les autres tennismen de Seigaku étaient heureux d'avoir pu remporté le tournoi. C'était ça le plus important. Ils s'étaient donc, pour l'occasion, tous réunis dans le restaurant de Kawamura.

Momoshiro et Kaidoh se disputaient un sushi en s'insultant de tous les noms. Eiji se cachait derrière Oishi, espérant échapper à Inui qui venait de créer un nouveau jus : 'Inui Juice Wasabi Sushi Remix'. Seuls Tezuka, toujours aussi impassible, et Fuji, fan de wasabi, résistèrent au brevage. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent récupéré leurs forces, la plupart des titulaires entreprirent de se jeter sur Inui pour lui faire payer ce nouveau supplice.

Profitant de l'ambiance ''explosive'', Fuji entraîna Ryoma un peu à part.

- Qu'y a-t-il Fuji-sempai ?

- Merci pour le tournoi.

- De rien

- Et..Autre chose. As-tu écoute la compilation que je t'avais donnée ?

- Hai.

- Ca t'a plu ?

- Hai.

- 'C'est tout ce qu'il a à dire… ¬¬' As-tu compris mon message ?

- Huh ? Quel message ?

- Tu es toujours aussi naïf, Echizen !

- Nande ?

- Tu n'as vraiment pas compris le message à travers ma compilation ???

- Iie.

- Désespéré Si j'essaye de faire passer mon message d'une autre manière, peut-être que tu comprendras mieux, ne …. Ryoma-kun

Sur ces mots, le tensai embrassa Ryoma. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

Mais au fond, il était content. Car il avait enfin compris pourquoi les chansons lui plaisaient autant. Elles parlaient toutes d'amour. Et inconsciemment, Ryoma s'était senti heureux que quelqu'un l'aime.

Car même s'il ne l'avait pas fait inconsciemment, il avait bien compris que toutes ces chansons lui étaient destinées, et n'avaient pas été choisies au hasard. Ce message l'avait rendu heureux….

'Arigatô Fuji-sempai….'

Et sur cette pensée, il sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou du tensai, se collant à lui pour répondre à son baiser. Et dans le sac de Ryoma, bien rangé, restait encore le CD….._Message of Love._

_Owari_


End file.
